Illusion
by Cabriel
Summary: Kim's faced with a new dilemma and thought that she had bitten more than she could chew. With the help of old friends and new she's engaged in a war, where Illusion is the Ultimate Weapon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and any vehicles mentioned are owned by Kenner. (I think)

Illusion

_Prologue_

What really is reality? Is it the truth or what we perceive it to be? Do we create our own reality or are we slaves of what others think is real?

In the game called life, to survive one must adapt. Men discovered the usefulness of deception as well as its drawbacks.

But usually, deception cuts through the toughest shell that guarded one's emotion.

And Kim Possible used deception as a tool to save her best friend.

He, on the other hand, did not see it that way.

Feeling hurt and betrayed, Ron Stoppable moved out of Middleton and strangely vanished. Not even Wade, the super genius, could find him.

Kim, now 21 years old, wished that everything was different.

She could have been working with Ron as Global Justice's top agents and not going solo. She missed their teamwork, she missed their friendship... she missed _him_.

And what she missed the most was his _love_.

Believe it or not, Kim was still in love with Ron. She never stopped loving him even though she thought he hated her.

She had lost contact with Ron for the past three years, however there was a mysterious person giving her flowers on her birthday. No signature. She wondered and hoped that it was her beloved Ron giving her those wonderful presents.

Kim sighed and looked out the window of the plane.

Kim was returning from a mission. She was on her way back home when she saw something weird and unusual.

Looking closely, she could have sworn she saw what she saw. It was a flying car. Not just any car. It was a 2000 red Camaro. Its Gulwing doors opened and acted as the car's wings. And before she could see it better, the car waved at her and dove. In a moment, it was gone.

Kim frowned in thought. What was that? Should she report it? Smirking, she thought to keep it to her self for a while.

"We're five minutes away, Agent Possible," the pilot said from his intercom.

"Thanks," Kim said as she prepared herself. She had some vacation time coming up and she wanted to enjoy every single second of it.

But she would love it better if _he_ was there.

"Ron," she whispered longingly. "Where are you?"

A red Camaro pulled into a gas station in the rocky pass near the edge of Upperton. Waiting for the Camaro was a young man leaning on his shiny green motorcycle.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" the man said to the occupant of the Camaro.

"Bossman couldn't stay away ever since her return to Tri City," the gas attendant said as she exited the garage. "Why not tell her you forgive her and be done with it?"

"He thinks he's the one needed to be forgiven," the man on the bike said as he got his bike and rolled it in the garage.

"What's wrong with it?" the attendant asked.

"Adjustment with the pitch and yaw," the biker said.

"And yours?" she asked the driver of the Camaro.

"It's fine," he said as he drove into the garage. "Anyway, any word?"

"It's really like you to change the subject," the attendant sighed as she shook her head.

"If it makes you feel better... I'm driving over there after the meeting." The attendant and the biker exchanged glances and shrugged.

"If I weren't your friend, I could have sworn you're going to make your move," the biker said.

"Perhaps you're both right," the driver said as he exited the Camaro. "Maybe it's time to say what were on our minds."

"She did say those words to save you," the attendant said, surprised that he was finally facing her.

"Yeah," the driver sighed. "What can I do? I've got a thick skull."

"You got that right," the biker said in a teasing tone. "Need company?" the driver paused and looked at the two imploringly.

"Love to, can't," the attendant said, truly regretting that she couldn't go. "I need to man the fort."

"Love to Bossman..." the biker was about to say more when the driver smiled mischievously.

"Monique will be there," he teased and the demeanor of the biker changed.

"I'll shower," he said as he entered the shop.

"Better fix his bike," the attendant said, smiling at the retreating form of her colleague. "He never told her that he liked her?"

"He had some issues," the driver said, pressing a button to open an access panel. Then, the wall opened, revealing a large elevator capable of lifting a lot of vehicles. "But now his confidence boosted to a record high."

"As did yours?" the attendant teased making the driver blush.

"As did mine," he nodded and smiled at her. "I hope she forgives me."

"Try forgiving yourself for doubting her," the attendant said and went to fix the bike.

"I already have," the driver said, entered the Camaro and drove it inside the elevator which closed upon his entry.

The attendant sighed and shook her head.

"I wish I could see their expressions," she said and returned to adjust the bike.

"There! It's done! Seriously," Motor Ed said as he admired his handiwork.

"Very good, Ed," Dr. Drakken said as he looked at the vehicles in the hangar. A blue helicopter sat in between a black Ford Bronco and a violet Nissan Fairlady 350Z. "Are you sure you could make more?"

"Hey Dude, if you design it, I can build it, Seriously," Motor Ed said.

"I got dibs on the coupe," Shego said as she walked towards the car and entered it.

"SHEGO! I'm the leader of this outfit and I say when we choose the vehicles," Drakken said in a huff.

"Whatever," Shego said as she started the car. "And we need a name for out... outfit."

"Fine!" Drakken said. "As it happens I already have a name."

"What is it?" Shego asked impatiently.

"Vicious Evil Network Of Mayhem!" Drakken shouted dramatically.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Dude, that rocks!" Motor Ed said, screaming in an air guitar.

"It's V.E.N.O.M. for short."

A/n: Please review. I need your input. Thanks.


	2. Forgiveness

Chapter I: Forgiveness

Kim Possible was packing for her trip when her mother called from below. Monique was supposed to meet her and the two of them were going on a road trip. They were planning it for months and had been putting off since GJ kept interrupting.

And this time, she was _ordered_ by Dr. Director to take a vacation. And she knew this was her only chance for an uninterrupted vacation.

"Hey girl! Are you ready?" Monique entered her room with a bright smile. Kim returned her smile as she packed her last bag.

"Almost," Kim said happily. "I can't believe I'm finally getting a vacation."

"I hear you, girl," Monique nodded as she sat on Kim's bed. "And GJ promised not to ring you on this one."

"I hope not," Kim smirked. "Even if they did, I'm not at home."

"You go girl!" Monique said enthusiastically. "Nothing but the open road and clear skies. And boys!"

"Boys?" Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What boys?"

"You know, boys! Boys that'll help you forget about..." Monique suddenly clamped her mouth shut and looked apologetically at Kim.

"I'm not going to replace him even forget about him, Monique," Kim sighed as she went to her desk and took out a picture of them together. "I mean, it's not his fault that we're apart."

"Maybe, but it's his fault for being so thick," Monique said but without much venom. "Did he even call? Write you a letter? I didn't think so."

"Monique..." Kim looked at her friend, whom she knew was only looking out for her.

"Okay... Okay," Monique raised her arms in surrender. "I'll only forgive him for hurting you like this if, and only if, he knocks at that door in the next... five minutes."

"That's not fair," Kim smiled, still looking at the picture. "I doubt..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kim blinked in surprise, looking at Monique questioningly. Monique had the same look of disbelieving surprise, it was like fate had chosen that moment to show her hand.

Warily, Kim walked towards the front door briskly, trying not to cling to hope. Monique followed her, curious as well as to whom it was.

Taking a deep breath, Kim opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Jim and Tim asked in unison as they carried a large box into the house. Deflated, Kim couldn't keep the tears back. She sobbed as she fell to her knees, all hope shattered within her as she hugged the picture of her and Ron close to her heart. The tweebs were surprised by this. Whatever caused their sister to break down like that?

"She was expecting someone else," Monique said as she knelt beside her friend and comforted her. Seeing the sad look in her eyes, the twins wished that they were anywhere else. At fourteen years old, they were beginning to realize the life a normal teenager had, and they hated seeing girls cry, especially if they were the ones who caused it.

"We're sorry," the twins spoke. "This thing's just too heavy and we had someone else press the doorbell for us."

"KP?" a soft, caring and wary voice called to her. Kim could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. Did someone call her KP? There's only one person in the world who called her that. Looking up, she swallowed when she saw _him._

"Ron?" slowly, Kim stood and walked towards him. She reached out, seeing, testing if he was real. And, throwing caution, doubt and everything else into the wind, she locked her arms around him and buried her head on his chest.

Kim felt Ron ease up. She didn't know that meeting her had him all tensed up. Finally able to move, Ron wrapped his arms around her, his right hand resting on her head.

The weight of his emotions crashed with the hug. Before Ron arrive to the Possible home, the steeled himself for whatever was going to happen. He forgot that Kim had a profound effect on him. He could never stay angry with her.

He loved her with all his soul and heart.

"Kim..." raw emotion filled his voice as he tried to tell her what he came to say. Kim pulled back and looked into his eyes. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Before that," Kim took a step back, making Ron reluctantly remove his hands from her. Puzzled, Ron looked at Kim with such pain that she knew she would regret what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. Ron was about to argue about the apology when suddenly, Kim's fist flew and struck him on the face, knocking him down.

And everything went dark for Ron.

>>>>>>

Middleton Mall was jammed pack with shoppers since they held their quarterly 3-day sale. Everyone wanted to go and Shego was no exception.

In her day clothes, that consisted of a tight halter and black miniskirt, she exited the Mall with her haul.

Carrying a lot of bags from her excursion, she made her way towards her new car. She had finally _convinced_ Dr. Drakken to assign her the Fairlady. Dr. Drakken finally agreed after a few heated words, and glowing hands, that Shego was the best operative to pilot the vehicle.

Suddenly, Shego stumbled and was about to fall when a strong arm prevented her from embarrassing herself.

"Thanks," Shego said in annoyance and gratefulness. At least she had her dignity intact. She also noticed the her savior's arm was holding her steady by her midriff and then she felt her bags lightened as she realized that he was holding her bags for her.

"Are you all right?" the man said. Shego blinked as she looked at him and was mesmerized by the concerned violet eyes that bore into her.

"Fine," Shego tried to be haughty but failed. The man smiled as he helped her balanced. Shego got a good look at him. He was taller than her, about six foot one, judging by the firmness of his arm, where she had touched to regain her balance, he worked out. He had dark brown wavy hair that was well trimmed.

Shego actually blushed as she looked away from him.

"Please, let me," he said and took her bags from her grasp.

"I can manage," she replied but made no move to get them.

"But it's ungentlemanly for me to leave a lady in distress," he said smiling.

"I just tripped," Shego's eyebrows furrowed making the man laugh.

"Nevertheless, I am at your service," he bowed gracefully that she knew that it was an overacting. Shego smiled and led the way to her car.

The man followed, admiring her from behind. Shego felt his eyes wander, taking in the sights. Shego relaxed then, he was a typical male then. Typical males, she could handle.

As the reached her car, codenamed _Manta_, she pressed unlock on her keychain and the alarm was deactivated. Before she could open the door, he was already there, opening the door for her.

"Thanks," she said giving him a warm smile. She then helped him with her bags and placed them by the driver side. When all the bags are in, he helped her to her seat and closed the door.

"You're all set, My Lady," he bowed and started to leave.

"Now that's rude," Shego found herself saying. "I haven't given you leave." Intrigued, the man turned to face her and smiled genuinely.

"But My Lady's safe and my duty is done," he said teasingly.

"Then, fine Sir, shall I ever see my champion again?" she played along, adding to their amusement.

"One can only hope," he said and bowed again. "Fare thee well," with that, he was gone. Shego followed him with her gaze until she no longer saw him and she shook her head.

"What an unusual man," she said and started her car, secretly wishing that she would see him again.

The man watched Shego's violet Fairlady exit the parking lot and vanish around the corner. He sighed as he did.

It was ungentlemanly of him to admire her sexy back while he helped her. In his mind, he was taking advantage of her.

He walked towards his car and smiled as he saw it. He had just finished final adjustments on his car the day before and was breaking it in.

He marveled at the shiny, black finish and red and white strips on its body. His 2003 Chevrolet Corvette was his prized creation. He had spent more time on it than any other vehicle he had designed for his Organization.

It was his own... his blood... his sweat...

His _Raven_.

Opening the doors, which opened down horizontally, he entered the car and started the motor.

He still needed to work on the other vehicles and also keep his day job.

But keeping his day job was easier than his project.

Before he shifted the car into gear, he cursed.

He had forgotten to ask his Lady her name.

>>>>>

Ron Stoppable stirred awake. He opened his eyes and saw the concerned, green eyes watching him. He immediately got up, entering a defensive pose when he realized where he was.

He was in Kim's room and Kim was looking at him with sad, apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said sincerely that made him relax a bit. "I didn't know why I did that." Ron smiled as he inched his way towards her.

"Probably because I've got a thick skull," he laughed softly as he warily stood beside her. "Have you gotten all of that out?" Kim never expected his understanding. It was like he knew she was going to hit and didn't do anything to stop her. It was like he though he deserved it. That stung her more that she could have imagined.

Then, without warning, Kim rushed up and hugged him for all his worth. Ron tensed, expecting another blow but Kim smiled and reassured him.

"Relax Ron," she said. "I'm not going to hit you again."

"Just suffocate me," Ron gasped. "KP! Air!" realizing that she had overdone it, she relaxed her grip.

"Ron... there something I need to say..."

"Don't," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We both regret it, right?"

"Right," Kim melted into his arms as her breathing slowed.

"We need to trust each other again, right?" he asked.

"I never stopped trusting you," Kim said softly. Ron took a deep breath to gather his courage.

"I almost did," Ron said, his voice trembling.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"No Kim. I'm sorry."

"If you guys keep apologizing to each other, you'd be here for a long time," a voce broke their moment and Ron groaned as he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Felix," Ron said to his annoyance.

"At least you're still in one piece, Ronman," Felix said as he walked into the room. "I think I struck out with that woman."

"What woman," Kim said when she realized something important. Felix was _standing_ and _walked_ into her room. Her mouth was gaping as she saw him. "Felix?"

"Hi, Kim. Long time," he said, smiling at her surprise. "Nice, huh?" he turned around, showing her his legs.

"How?"

"He had an operation," Ron said as he released Kim and walked towards his friend.

"Yeah," Felix patted his leg. "Though I need the help of this exoskeleton for a while until my muscles could support my weight."

"That's terrific," Kim was happy for him. But she noticed the sadness in his eyes. Something happened, she could tell.

"For all the good it did me," Felix mumbled and gave Kim a smile. "Listen, I'd better go since Ron'll be okay for a while."

"I'm sorry I dragged you here, Felix," Ron said, sad for his friend.

"No big," he said. "I had to know sooner or later. Oh, and by the way, I think that woman's pissed at you for some reason."

"I'm thinking she took it all on you," Ron cringed at the sad smile Felix had.

"We can't have everything we want," Felix said and waved at Kim. "See you, Kim," before she could say anything, he was gone.

Ron had a pained expression that made Kim's heart ache. He walked towards the window and watched his friend viciously throw away a bouquet of crumpled roses and walked towards his green motorcycle. Felix then hoped on his bike and rubbed his eyes. Ron knew he was hurting, he was hurting bad.

Felix then wore his sunglasses and started the bike. Revving the motor loudly, Ron could hear Felix's heart shout with the engine. He then pealed out, leaving a trail of smoke and tire tracks in his wake.

Kim saw it.

She couldn't figure out whom the flowers were for. Earlier, when the tweebs helped her carry Ron inside the house, she didn't notice Felix but noticed the flowers that were for her from Ron. If Felix had another set of roses, who were they for?

"He had a crush on her since high school," Ron said, answering the unspoken question. "Felix was brave but not brave enough to tell her how he felt. He just gathered enough courage to tell her and I think... never mind."

"Who did he have a crush on?" Kim asked but Ron smiled softly.

"Forget it Kim. He needs to be alone for now," before Kim could protest, Monique entered the room.

"We're canceling our trip, right?" Monique said, her hands on her hips.

"Oh geez," Ron said, scratching his head. "I've interrupted your vacation. Please, go on ahead."

"But Ron..." Kim was reluctant to part with him.

"It's okay, KP," Ron smiled as he took her hand. "I'm staying in Tri City. I'll be here when you get back." Ron walked towards the front door and Kim followed.

"You won't disappear?" Kim asked as he opened the door.

"Not anymore," Ron said as he waved at her and walked towards the driveway. But when she saw the car Ron had gotten into, she froze. She must have been hallucinating when she was in the plane.

On its doors and hood were lightning stickers over a violet grid. The spoiler also had a violet grid though the spoiler itself was colored black. When Ron opened the door, it opened up like a wing.

Never in her life she would have expected Ron to be driving such a car.

Ron was driving a 2000 model Red Chevrolet Camaro.

(end of 1)

A/n: I'm updating the vehicle's designs, using current models in exchange of the older models though there are some that would not be changed.


	3. The First Battle

Chapter II: The first battle

Ron Stoppable found his friend, Felix Renton, a short while later. Felix had parked his bike at Lookout Point, the cliff side spot that overlooked Middleton. It was a favorite spot for a lover's tryst.

But at the middle of the day, it was a perfect place to gather one's thoughts.

Ron parked his Camaro next to Felix's bike. It hurt him to see his friend in deep thought. Felix was rarely in deep thought. He was always easy going and had this devil-may-care attitude that lifted his spirits.

Now, Ron was going to do everything he can to return the favor. Ron took a deep breath and got out of his car. He was about to approach Felix when he smiled at his friend and chuckled.

"I think I blew it, Ronman," Felix said with a sigh. "The wrong words came out from my mouth."

"It happens," Ron said as he leaned on the hood of the car. "What's a little setback?"

"Set back?" Felix huffed as he looked at Ron as if he had made a terrible joke. "I'd be lucky if she even gives me a raised eyebrow. I'm so screwed."

"Isn't that what you were aiming for?" Ron said, attempting humor to relive his friend.

"Not amused, Ronman," Felix said but the faint heat on his cheeks told Ron otherwise.

"Anyway, are you giving up?" Ron asked, concern in his tone.

"I'll give it one more shot," Felix sighed. "Besides, there're more sirens in the sea."

"Speaking of which, Tara's agreed to be the head of Aquatic Research of Middleton U," a voice said in a matter of fact manner. Smirking, Ron went over to Felix's bike and looked at the instrument panel. Seeing that the bike's com unit was on, Ron spoke to it.

"Hey Nate," Ron greeted. "What up? Eavesdropping again?"

"Felix was talking to me before you arrived, Ron," Nate said in mirth. "Girl problems?"

"Not exactly," Ron sighed. "I'm trying to rekindle mine and Felix's trying to start one."

"I... see..." Nate said amusingly. "With the elegant Monique?"

"Yes, if you should know," Felix said embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it," Nate encouraged. "We're pilots. We get shot down once in a while. Right Ron?" the teasing tone was not lost and Felix burst out laughing as he saw Ron's scowl.

"No need to remind me of that," Ron said, leaning on the bike. "And there's no other after KP."

"But tons before," Felix joined in the teasing.

"Hey boys, I was one of those who shot Ron down," a woman's voice said slightly amused, slightly annoyed and slightly serious."

"Hey Z," Ron cringed, caught in an awkward situation.

"Lady Flores, nice to hear your voice again," Nate said jovially.

"Really Nate, it's only been three months," the lady said, amused.

"Hey Zita," Felix smiled. "Sorry I made you rush on _Condor's_ adjustment. I think you all did that work for nothing." The com link was silent for a few moments and when Zita's voice returned, it lost it mirth.

"I think you're going to test those adjustments I made sooner than you think," she said. "There's a break-in at Middleton Space Center." Ron was alert but Felix was wary.

"What's this got to do with us?" Felix asked.

"The perpetrators attacking the Center with sophisticated weaponry," Zita reported. "And guys… one of the vehicles is a blue helicopter."

"The _Switchblade_?" Nate asked, clearly knowing it importance of that information.

"Not sure but it's got ground support."

"We're the nearest, Felix," Ron said as he opened the car door. "We could be there in five minutes."

"Normally I'd be the first to go to a mission, but aren't we forgetting something?" Felix asked as he looked over Ron's shoulder. "We're still putting these rides in its phases." Ron rummaged at the back seat and when he found what he was looking for, faced his friend.

"What better way to test the vehicles that to test it in live combat," Ron said as he gave Felix a yellow suit and an odd helmet of the same color.

"The MASKS aren't fully operational yet," Nate said through the com link. "And most of the systems in the vehicles are offline."

"The MASKS will conceal our identity," Ron said as he donned a gray and red suit and zipped it up. "And we need only to scare them away. We don't need a direct confrontation where our system needs to be ironed out."

"This is crazy," Felix said as he, already wearing the suit, rode his bike. "But I like it. Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, cowboy," Zita said. "I'm worried with this one."

"Naturally," Nate said. "We're going out there basically naked."

"If these are the people who stole _Switchblade_ and half the _Masks_, Nate, the guys in the center are going to need all the help they could get."

A long silence followed. Ron sighed as he entered his car. "Nate. We really could use your help on this. They stole our technology and are going to use it to rule the world. I can't live with myself knowing..."

"Shut up, Stoppable. I'm thinking," Nate said, obviously annoyed. "I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Ron said as he started his car. "Okay guys, let's move out."

>>>>>>>>>

Motor Ed was hooking a large container to a cable connected to the underbelly of the blue helicopter.

"Righteous, dude, seriously!" Ed said, giving thumbs up. "Haul it!"

"As soon as I remember how to go up," Dr. Drakken said causing a certain raven-haired woman to groan.

"Will you guys get it on?" she said in frustration. "The cops are probably minutes away."

"No sweat. My _Jackhammer_ will seriously rip them apart, seriously," Ed said.

"We have company," Shego said, watching the road. Approaching at high speed was a red Camaro and green motorcycle. From the way they're driving, they were coming with a purpose.

And Shego had a very good suspicion what that purpose was.

"Ed! Shego! Stop them!" Drakken ordered as he tried to remember how the helicopter worked.

"Rippin'," Ed said as he wore a helmet that resembled an iron mask. Shego sighed and wore a helmet that covered her head but the top was open, letting her hair flow.

"I'll take the Camaro, you'll take the bike," Shego said as she started her _Manta_.

"No go, babe. I'll take the car, you take the bike," Ed said as he entered his Bronco. Suddenly, the back part of the Bronco lifted up and two cannons emerged. The hood of the truck slid back, protecting the windshield and the front grill opened down, extending two cannons by the driver side.

Before Shego could argue, Ed lurched forward, leaving her in a trail of smoke.

"You are sooo toast later," Shego growled and followed him.

>>>>>>>>

"Felix, stop the _Switchblade_ from taking that load. I'll deal with the welcome wagon," Ron said in a tone that told Felix that he knew what he was doing.

"Right Ronman," Felix said as he accelerated. "I hope Nate gets here soon or it'll be a short fight."

"Either way it would," Ron said as he saw the approaching vehicles. "Get behind be. I'll create an opening for you." Felix positioned himself behind Ron. Opening its doors, the Camaro sped up, using itself as a shield.

Like a hawk diving for its prey, the Camaro approached the two oncoming vehicles with great speed.

Ron cringed. He never played 'chicken' before. He was too scared to even suggest it. But then, facing the two oncoming cars, he made a decision that changed his view on bravery.

And he knew what he was doing was not brave.

It was insane.

"Tell me again why am I doing this?" Ron asked as he floored the accelerator. The vehicles kept coming, not yielding for one second.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked, matching Ron's speed.

"Something crazy," Suddenly, the Bronco fired causing Ron to flinch but he kept his speed and course.

Suddenly, an orange disk flew past him, hurling towards the Bronco. The truck veered off, avoiding the disk.

"You missed," Felix said, annoyed that it missed.

"I wasn't aiming for the Bronco," Nate's voice said. Sure enough, when Ron checked his scanners the blade struck its intended target.

"What the?" Dr. Drakken was surprised that the slack on the tank was severed. He began to spin uncontrollably around. It took him a few moments to control the craft and when he did, he assessed the damage.

Looking down, he saw that the cable that held the tank they were supposed to steal was cut.

>>>>>>>>>

"Argh! Who did that?" Drakken asked and turned towards the battle. What he saw surprised him. While Ed and Shego were fighting a red Camaro and a green motorcycle, a black Corvette sped towards him.

"Shego! Ed! Retreat! We'll fight another day," he said and finally figured out how to raise the helicopter.

"We need a diversion," Shego said as Dr. Drakken sped towards his comrades. The Corvette overshot him and turned to a skid, stopping near the tank they were carrying.

Drakken turned the helicopter around and fired at the tank with its pontoon lasers, causing it to explode, tossing the black Corvette on its roof.

Seeing their chance, Shego's _Manta_ underwent a transformation. The hood slid forward, tucking a part of the headlights in and extending part of it out. The taillights extended back and folded upwards, revealing a set of boosters, making the folded section into rudders. Activating the boosters, the _Manta _lurched and suddenly, wings snapped out from underneath, the rear wheels as pivot points. The front wheels turned inside out, revealing a pair of carnard wings.

The transformation took less than a second, the next second, it was in the air.

The _Switchblade_ transformed as well. The rotors folded and was tucked into the tail. Part of the tail folded outwards, creating a wing. The tail rudder slid upward, creating the rudder and the pontoons slid up parallel to the wings. Boosters emerged from the back of the fuselage and were ignited. The helicopter became a jet in less than a second.

Two seconds later, the villains had escaped.

>>>>>>>>

"Nate!" Ron said as he closed his doors and rushed towards the overturned vehicle. Felix followed suit, ignoring the escaping villains. Ron gasped as he saw the Corvette, half of it was in flames.

"Felix!" Ron said but Felix was a step ahead of him.

"I'm on it," Felix said. Suddenly, the back part of his bike unfolded and lifted up, revealing a set of rotors that began to spin and a set of pontoons from underneath the engine with mounted cannons. The rear wheel pivoted out, creating the tail rotor.

In a blink of an eye, Felix was airborne.

From the pontoon cannons, Felix fired upon a nearby water tower, freeing the much needed water to battle the flames. However, it only rerouted the flamed, even though the fire lessened.

It gave Ron enough time to reach his friend.

"Nate!" Ron got out of the Camaro as soon as it stopped. The Corvette's door opened and Nate got out staggering. He was wearing a blue suit with orange pads and wore an orange helmet.

"Ron! Someone's trapped in that building!" Nate pointed to a nearby building that was affected by the flames and explosion. Seeing that his friend was all right, Ron nodded and went towards the building.

"Where?" Ron asked via his helmet communicator. Nate hopped along side him, determined to save the people trapped inside.

"Third floor, corner office," Nate said as he tried to keep up. "That was a disaster. We were unprepared. A definite incorrect choice of vehicles for the job. We needed a ground unit to fend off the ground units."

"Nate! Not now! Berate me of my lack of strategy later. Right now, the people need our help," Ron said, focusing on the job at hand. When they reached the office they tried the door but something was blocking it from the inside. Putting their backs into it, the crashed into the door and what they saw stopped their breaths.

The room was a mess. Glass were scattered everywhere and concrete lay in rubble. It would be a miracle if someone had survived.

"Help," a soft and weak voice said from beneath the crushed table by the window. Immediately, Ron and Nate rushed towards the table and dug the survivor out, only to find out that they were _Survivors_.

"Felix, could you call a paramedic unit?" Ron asked as he helped the people. One man and one woman.

"Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron gasped in surprise. Even though that Mr. Possible was bloodied, Ron knew him anywhere. "Nate, take the lady. We need to get them to the hospital. FAST!"

"It would take a while for me to get _Raven_ up again," Nate said as he carried the woman, fireman style after checking for sever injuries. They were none, to his relieve. "That leaves the _Thunderhawk_."

"Get them in," Ron said as he carried Mr. Possible towards his Camaro.

Once out of the building, they made way to the red Camaro. Nate settled the young lady on the back seat and helped Mr. Possible on the passenger side, fastening his seat belt. Ron then started the engine. The bottom of the doors extended outwards, creating more wingspan for lift. The rear spoiler lifted up acting as tail rudders and the bumper slid up, covering the taillights and revealing twin thrusters.

"We'll hook up later," Ron said and peeled out, gathering speed. The thrusters ignited, lifting the car from the road, flying into the sky.

"Are you okay?" Felix said as he stood by Nate, watching the Camaro disappear into the horizon.

"No," Nate admitted. "Our first battle and we got beat."

"I know," Felix said sullenly. He didn't want to lose as much as the other guy. "What now?"

"We regroup back to _Boulder Hill_," Nate said, disliking the idea to run with his tail between his legs. "I need to get our systems running."

"What's next?" Felix said, defeated. He was feeling low earlier, now he felt like crap.

"It's Ron's move," Nate said. "It's up to him if he wants to continue this _Crusade_ of his. If he does, I'll be with him."

"So would I," Felix sighed. "So would I."

(end of 2)

A/n: I don't think this is working. Not may people remembered M.A.S.K. Anyway, to those few who reviewed... Thanks.


	4. Setting Up

Chapter III: Setting up

Ron landed on the street near Middleton General and transformed his Thunderhawk back into its original form. He then sped towards the emergency entrance and skidded to a halt, surprising the orderlies and nurses who were stationed by the entrance. Ron, still in his gear and helmet, opened the gullwing doors and shouted at the nearest nurses.

"HELP!" he said as he unstrapped Mr. Possible from the passenger side and carried him towards an awaiting gurney. "There's an accident in Middleton Space Center. Inform Dr. Possible. That's her husband." Upon hearing the name Possible, the nurses quickly rolled Mr. Possible inside. Ron went back for his other passenger and lifted her towards another gurney. He was about to follow Mr. Possible when the guard told him that he could not park where he was. Growling his frustration, Ron got into his car and sped off, searching for a parking space.

When he had parked and secured the car, he immediately rushed towards the hospital entrance. As he was running towards the emergency room, he found Mrs. Possible running towards the same direction he was.

"Mrs. Dr. P.!" Ron shouted, catching the red haired doctor was they turned the corner. "Mr. Dr. P.'s …"

"I know," Mrs. Possible was startled when the man in the strange racing suit called her that particular nickname. But now was not the time for questions. "Did you bring him?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "The center was attacked. I got him here as soon as I could."

"The center's about thirty minutes away," Mrs. Possible was puzzled. "How could you get here so fast? The call just came in." Ron was spared to answer for they had arrived at the E.R. "How is he?" Mrs. Possible asked as she went to her husband.

"Aside from some minor burns, cuts and bruises, he'll be fine," one of the doctors said as he patched up Mr. Possible. "Just the same…"

"You'll keep him overnight," Mrs. Possible sighed in relief, holding her husband's hand.

"Um, doc? What about the other patient?" Ron asked in concern.

"We've looked her over and she'd be fine as well," the doctor said. "She might have one hell of a headache but…" the doctor looked around for the man in the weird suit but he was gone. Mrs. Possible wasn't worried. She knew where to find him if she needed answers.

>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as he reached Boulder Hill, Nate was busy finishing the systems on an orange dually pick-up. They were outgunned when they proceeded with the mission. They had three units and none of them were specialized in ground operations. He was fixing to do that, but with Zita fine-tuning Felix's Condor and Felix installing the weapon systems, he had his hands full.

"How are you two doing?" Nate asked as he paused to take a drink.

"We're almost finished," Felix said. "As soon as Ronman gets here, we'll be ready fine tuning Thunderhawk."

"We still need to get the masks running up and we're running out of time," Zita said, reminding Nate that he still had too many things to do. Nate sighed as the buttoned up the dually and stretched. He looked at his pride, sitting in the corner of the hangar, banged, scratched and on the fritz. There's much to do without worrying about his Raven, but he couldn't help it. He had been careless.

"Hey," Felix frowned in thought. "Don't we have people coming in from Japan?" Nate looked at his watch and smirked. Quickly, he got into the newly finished dually and started the engine.

"I'll go get them," he said as he exited the hangar. Zita and Felix sighed, watching their friend go.

"He's pushing himself," Felix said, frowning with worry.

"Nate will be Nate," Zita said. "Better call Ron. We need to finish up with Thunderhawk before the next alarm." Sighing in agreement, Felix followed her into the office.

>>>>>>>>>>

"How could my plans be foiled by two cars and a motorcycle?" Dr. Drakken fumed as he paced around their hideout. Shego was ignoring him, filing her nails while Motor Ed was tinkering with a motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Dude, they're no ordinary rides," Ed said, smirking. "That rad 'Vette threw a flying disk at you, seriously."

"This is just a guess, doc," Shego said tartly. "But I think those were the people you stole this technology from?" Shego indicated the helmet that was sitting on the table near her.

"That's impossible," Drakken scoffed but he looked at his Switchblade and frowned. If that were true, he needed help.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kim, upon hearing that her father was in the hospital, rushed towards Middleton General dragging Monique with her. Monique, though she understood the emergency, was dismayed that her vacation was cancelled. _Oh well, there's always next year_, she thought to herself.

"Mom!" Kim called out when she saw her mother. "How is he?" Mrs. Possible smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"He'll be all right," she said. "He just needed to sleep right now."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kim sighed as she slumped onto a nearby chair. "What happened?"

"Someone attacked the center, that's all I know," Mrs. Possible gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Why not continue your vacation? Everything's fine now."

"Mom, how can I think of vacation when Dad's lying hurt," Kim frowned at her mother.

"Hey Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible said as he stood beside his wife, earning him a glare from his beloved.

"James Timothy Possible," Mrs. Possible said as she crossed her arms and giving him 'the look'. Mr. Possible swallowed audibly as he gave her a smile.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"You get back inside that room and back into bed," Mrs. Possible ordered in a scolding tone.

"But honey, I'll rest better when _we're_ in _our_ own bed back home," Mr. Possible had this defeated look that his wife couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"Fine," Mrs. Possible sighed. "But no work. Just rest."

"Are you okay, Dad?" Kim looked at him worriedly.

"Nothing a little TLC couldn't heal," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "No need to cancel your vacation."

"Fine," Kim relented, seeing that her father was indeed well. "Let's go, Monique." Saying their goodbyes, Kim and Monique left the hospital and got into Kim's SUV. With a sigh, she started her engine. "Monique, could you get my Kimmunicator out of the bag?"

"I knew this was too good to be true," Monique sighed as she reached back and took out her friend's Kimmunicator. Kim smiled and pressed the call button. Wade's image in the LCD smiled as if he was expecting her call.

"Wade," Kim began but Wade interrupted her.

"Sorry Kim," Wade smirked. "But Dr. Director told me not to tell you anything."

"And why is that?" Kim asked, her eyebrow rising.

"You're on vacation," Wade said simply. "The only thing I could tell you is that the attack wasn't against your father. It seemed like the perpetrators were after a batch of rocket fuel. They ignited the canister when they failed. Other agents are looking into it."

"Other agents?" Kim smirked. "Will Du?"

"Yeah," Wade smirked. "Why not enjoy your vacation? You need it."

"Okay, you win," Kim sighed in resignation. There was nothing she could do at the moment. "Could you get Ron for me on the line? I need to talk to him."

"Ron?" Wade blinked in surprise. "He's back?"

"Could you find his number, please and thank you." Kim smiled as she watched Wade do his magic on the keyboard after a minute, Wade looked back at her sheepishly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Kim but I can't find his number anywhere," he said.

"Really?" Kim was shocked. Ron used to be simple to reach. What happened? "Never mind, Wade. Tanks for the update." As soon as Kim ended the call, the Kimmunicator beeped strangely. Kim recognized the tone. It was the chorus to Ron's song Naked Mole Rap. Blinking in confusion, she pressed the call button.

"Hey KP," Ron smiled at her as his face filled the LCD.

"Ron?" Kim smiled back. "How did you do that?"

"Really hard to do," Ron smirked. "Had to piggy back on Wade's signal to hack the Kimmunicator. Now, you have a direct link to Ronshine Inc." he beamed, making Kim laugh.

"I can't believe you got around Wade's system," Kim said.

"To tell you the truth, KP, we're not sure it would work," Ron said.

"We?" Kim asked but Ron merely smiled.

"I'll tell you another time," Ron said, suddenly, his face looked sullen. "How's your dad?"

"Believe it or not, he's going home. Said that he'll get some rest better there than in the hospital."

"Glad to hear that," Ron smiled again. "Listen, KP, your Kimmunicator is the only device that could call me and we fixed it so it's untraceable. Not even Wade. So warn him. Remember what team Impossible did to his system? It would be worse."

"Why all the hush-hush, Ron?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later. Oh, by the way, is Monique there?" Kim faced the Kimmunicator to her friend's direction. Monique was confused as to why he wanted to talk to her.

"Monique, if you're angry at me, take it on me. You really hurt his feelings a while ago," Ron said. Monique sighed and looked at him with remorse.

"He was serious?" Monique asked. "He wasn't trying to distract my wrath at you?"

"We didn't even know you were angry at me," Ron smiled sullenly. "Just give him another chance." Monique looked away and nodded. Kim faced the Kimmunicator back at her, smiling at Ron.

"Call you later?" she asked.

"See you, KP. Be careful," with a flying kiss, the Kimmunicator went silent. Kim was about to ask her friend what was that all about when she saw her, stifling tears, smelling a crushed rose.

Kim decided that Monique needed to compose herself and she pulled out of the parking lot.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron sighed as he signed off. It was too dangerous for him to reveal his plans now. Especially when Global Justice still wouldn't acknowledge them. Dr. Director thought them as childish. But with stolen technology stolen from Global Justice Archives, the criminals who attacked the Space Center would be hard to deal with.

He hoped that the Organization he spearheaded would be able to stop them.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Middleton Airport was a bustle of activity. Two individuals exited the terminal after a half hour in customs and another half waiting for their luggage. For some reason, the two was nostalgic when the saw Middleton again after so many years but they had time to reminisce later. They had a job to do.

"_Konichiwa_," a voice they were familiar with called them, earning the caller smiles.

"It is nice to see you, Nathaniel-san," the man said. He was wearing a red jacket and he screamed coolness all over with his unmanaged hair.

"Hirotaka-san," Nate bowed, greeting the Japanese ninja. Spotting his companion, who was wearing a Japanese style school uniform, Nate smiled. "And how is our _bishojo_?" he asked, making the girl blush.

"I am not than young anymore, Nathaniel-san," the girl bowed shyly and Nate returned it.

"But you're still cute, Yori-chan," teased Nate. Suddenly, all mirth left his face and the two knew that it was business. "Follow me," Nate took Yori's luggage and placed it on the bed of the orange pick-up. Hirotaka blinked in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Nathaniel-san?" he asked. Nate smirked and ushered them in. Yori entered first, followed by a confused Hirotaka. They were about ten minutes away from the Airport when Nate talked.

"We just got our butt kicked by Switchblade," his statement answered all.

"_Mina daijobu?_" Yori asked.

"Aside from our crushed pride, we're fine," Nate sighed. "Also I scratched my Raven."

"Is that why you picked us up with _Firecracker_?" Hirotaka said, eying the pick-up's interior.

"They had a ground unit," Nate answered. "We need to even the odds. They had weapons more powerful than what was on the drawing board."

"What do you want us to do?" Yori asked.

"Hiro, as soon as we reach Boulder Hill get to work on our Masks. We need everything we have to fight them. Yori-chan, work on the command center, we need to be on-line to anticipate their move."

"What is our status?" Hirotaka asked.

"Thunderhawk, Condor and Firecracker are operational. Raven's a bit banged up but it could wait. None of the Masks are operational and most of our computers in the command center aren't up yet."

"Have you chosen the others yet?" Yori asked. By what she had heard, they were shorthanded.

"No," Nate sighed. "So far we have six active and one reserve. God knows how many the other side has."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ed! How many more vehicles do we have?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Dude, seriously, you need to chill out," Motor Ed said. "After tomorrow, we have three more rocking destructo machines," NAH-NAHNAHNAHNAH!" Ed squealed, playing his air guitar.

"That means we need three more people," Drakken frowned in thought. "Shego! Find me suitable operators for these vehicles."

"Do it yourself," Shego said tartly as she entered her Manta and drove away, leaving a fuming Drakken behind.

"One of these days I'll teach her some manners." Drakken grumbled and faced his computer. "Now… where's the 'on' switch?"

>>>>>>>>>>>

Dr. Director was worried. She watched the security tapes of the attack on the Space Center and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Months ago she saw these vehicles in a presentation for Global Justice approval. These vehicles were still in the drawing board at that time. She had scoffed the designer for his work saying that they don't need vehicles that transform into attack units.

She was wrong.

These were the designs that were stolen in their archives six months ago. She recognized the lead unit.

Switchblade.

Not only did they steal the data, they had erased that data from their archive. Whoever they were, they tangled with the wrong woman.

"Dr. Director!" Agent Will Du entered her office with an excited breath. "They're on the move again."

"This is nothing to get excited about," Dr. Director chastised her agent. Agent Du was still cocky and arrogant. Often times it interfered with his work, especially when he crossed Kim Possible. "Where are they?"

"A blue helicopter and black Bronco was seen hi-jacking two armored cars. Units are in pursuit"

"Good, take them in," Dr. Director smiled. She revised her opinion. Global Justice didn't need special vehicles to capture the criminals. She had the best people for the job.

She found out a few minutes later how wrong she was.

A/n: I don't care anymore. I'm going to finish this series.


	5. Assemble

Chapter IV: Assemble:

Chapter IV: Assemble:

In Boulder Hill's hangar, six people were trying their hardest to get things running, or at least, get things going.

In the past few hours, they had gotten most of their mainframe up and running. Yori was calibrating the vehicles and teased Nathaniel about the roughshod way he assembled the Firecracker. Hirotaka was working with the MASK central recharging unit. He had already got most of the MASKS working by the time Nathaniel had already started with the next vehicle.

Ron, Felix and Zita were now resting. It had been decided that they work in shifts in case the enemy attacked again. It would be unproductive if they all went out tired. That and they only had three working vehicles.

"I'm sorry for putting you to work when you just arrived," Nathaniel said as he gave the two ninjas cold drinks.

"You are sorry," Hirotaka said with a smile. "And you are not. You needed the help."

"The weight of the world does not rest solely on your shoulders, Nathaniel-san," Yori said. "You are helping Stoppalbe-san carry most of it. But, we are here and shall carry our share of the weight."

"That, I appreciate," he smiled lovingly at Yori. The ninja girl blushed and stared at her drink, embarrassed by his smile. Hirotaka chuckled and shook his head. Nathaniel was one of the few who could make her blush.

"I have a question," he asked. "Have we not arrived as planned, you were not thinking of tackling _that_ all by yourself?" he nodded towards a darkened part of the hangar. Nathaniel sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm only human," he said. "I got most of the systems running but they're far from perfect. And, I'm ashamed to admit, I didn't get around to tune it up."

"There is no shame in that, Nate," Ron said as he neared them. Yori and Hirotaka almost jumped up in surprise. It was like he just appeared beside them but judging from Nate's reaction, he was there for a while. "It was my fault for underestimating them. It was my decision to deploy and it's my call."

"We all are responsible, in one way or another," Felix said as he joined them, just entering the room. "We were unprepared."

"I founded this organization to protect the people from those who wished them harm," Ron sighed. "Nate, we did not succeed but be have not failed. We need to rally our resolve and fight, otherwise we will have failed."

"Shut up, Stoppale," Nate said as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. The people around him only grinned. With a sigh, he looked at his comrades and smiled back. "We still need some people."

"And vehicles," Zita said as she entered the room. "Seriously, we need more firepower."

"We're working on that," Hirotaka said. "As of now, Thunderhawk, Condor and Firecracker are fully operational."

"What about Raven?" Ron looked at Nate sadly. He knew that the man had put his soul into that vehicle and it tore him up not to fix it."

"I could wait," Nate's voice brook no argument. "So, bossman, what's the move?"

"Since we only have three vehicles, the operators will be in full alert," Ron said in a commanding tone."

"So, me, Ronman and who else?" Felix asked.

"The girls," Nate decided. "They'll take Firecracker."

"Are you sure, Nathaniel-san?" Yori asked, concerned for his friend. Nathaniel nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"Hiro and I shall act reserve," he said. "We'll back you up if it gets tough." Ron was about to ask him 'with what?' but trusted his friend. If he said he got his back, he always did.

"Okay, so that's that," with a nod, the six dismissed themselves and went about their work.

"Hiro, Yori. Sleep. You need it," Nate said as he looked at his watch.

"What about you, Nathaniel-san?" Yori asked in concern. Nate just smiled softly.

"I'll be fine," he said. With great reluctance, Yori went off to her room. Hirotaka smiled and went off to the other direction. "Where you off to?" Nate asked as he looked at Ron.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Ron asked defensively.

"The mere fact that you said that," Nate said simply. Ron merely chuckled and sighed.

"I need some fresh air," Ron said but Nate was not buying it. "Okay, I also want to check on Mr. Dr. P."

"I'll come with," Nate stretched, trying to remove some of his weariness. "I need to talk to the Dr. Possibles."

888888

Kim couldn't believe what she saw. After the alert was send she asked Wade to patch her into any surveillance video he could get his hands on. Only thing that he could provide was the footage from a News chopper flying from above. It showed Global Justice getting their asses kicked by two vehicles.

This was not good. A helicopter and a Bronco defeated three squads of tanks, including their support troops. When she tried to call Dr. Director, she was ordered to go on her planned vacation. But who could think of taking a vacation when Global Justice got their asses handed on a silver platter.

"Anything Wade?" Kim asked.

"Eyewitness accounts said that when the perps were interrupted by Global Justice, the vehicles suddenly… transformed," the tech guru had an incredulous look on is face. It was like he couldn't believe what the report said.

Kim suddenly remembered the day she was bound for Middleton. The red Camaro that was flying beside the plane she was in. She smiled, realizing that she was not seeing things.

"Wade, could you find out if there are any reports about a flying car?" Wade stopped typing as he looked at his friend.

"What kind?" he asked cautiously. This was something she didn't expect. Wade was keeping something from her. Something important. Something about the attacks.

"Spill." Her voice brooked no argument. Wade looked sheepish as he slowly leaned at his chair.

"A few years ago I vetoed a proposed project using civilian vehicles as a base for weapon systems," Wade sighed. "Global Justice asked me for my opinion on the project. I told them that it was a bad idea."

"Was it?" Kim asked. She felt that there was something more to this. Something Wade was unwilling to tell her.

"Not exactly. The project was originally for advanced mobility and quick response."

"So you're saying that it was supposed to be used for rescue missions?" Kim deduced. When she saw Wade nod, she smirked. "What happened next?"

"Global Justice scoffed on the idea that transformable vehicles could be used practically."

"And they got you to cement their ideas to the board," Kim finished for him. "Why? Why do it Wade?"

"I had to do it," Wade said defiantly.

"No reason. Just that you _had_ to," Kim almost growled in frustration. But she still had more questions for him. "What happened next?"

"We trashed the project," he said simply. Obviously she wouldn't get anything else out of him. But she knew where to get the answers. "About my original question. Know anything about a flying car?"

"The project developer brought a working sample with him to show the board but he never got the chance to show it since they didn't want anything to do with his project."

"Wade. I'm starting to get really annoyed at you." Kim's eyes narrowed and Wade knew that he needed to pacify the beast before he would be killed. "Who made the car?"

"The project's leader was a Dr. Nathaniel. The car was a 1984 red Camaro he called Thunderhawk."

8888888

Ron and Nathaniel stopped the Orange Jeep they were riding on the Possible's driveway. In reality he wanted to bring Thunderhawk but it was undergoing final checks. Instead, they brought Nathaniel's jeep that was parked in the driveway of his mansion.

"I never noticed this before," Ron said as they jumped out of the jeep.

"It was covered inside the garage," Nathaniel shrugged. "It's supposed to assist in our water operations."

"I see," their conversation was cut short when the door opened and the two men saw Mrs. Possible giving them a big smile.

"Hello Ron," Mrs. Possible gave Ron a big hug earning a look of disbelief from Nathaniel.

"What is it with you and Redheads," he jokingly said. Ron was about to answer back but felt tears soaking his shirt. Immediately he knew that she was crying. Alarmed but cautious, he gently wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe the crying doctor.

"Is everything all right, Mrs. Dr. P.?" he asked. "Is it Mr. Dr. P.?"

"I'm fine Ronald," James Possible walked into view. He was wearing his regular clothes. It was like he's been from work.

"You shouldn't be up and about, Dr. P. I don't think your doctor would recommend it," Ron pointed to the Possible who had her arms around him.

"Relax Ron," James smiled. "And thank you."

"For what?" Ron asked, trying to act indifferent.

"He means about you saving him," Nathaniel said as he leaned towards the light to look at the Possibles. "Good to see you, J.T."

"Nate," his smiled widened. "I've should have known."

"You two know each other?" Ron asked, interested at the development that's was happening.

"I dated Vivian one time," Nathaniel sighed. "However I got replaced by a robot. Talk about demeaning."

"I'm glad to see you've got your soul back," James said as he shook Nathaniel's hand.

"Soul?" Ron asked.

"I kinda became heartless," Nathaniel shrugged and sighed. "Aren't you going to invite us in Doc?"

"Of course," James blinked and ushered them in. "Anne, honey. He knows how grateful you are. Let the poor man go. I think he had another Possible female in mind that would hug him like this." Immediately, Anne let go and began wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that, when James told me…"

"I understand, Mrs. P." Ron smiled as he waited for the couple to sit.

"So this is what you've been up to," Anne smiled as she made herself presentable. "Gallivanting around in your cars, rescuing people?"

"Quite," Nathaniel smiled. "But we rarely gallivant."

"We cruise," Ron and Nathaniel said together. James smiled at the two. Nthaniel may be a little older than Ron but his heart was still a child. Even though he had earned the name The Termi_nate_-or by his colleagues, he was still a child in heart.

"Regardless, where do you live? And how come you haven't contacted us?" Anne asked. She considered Ron as one of the family, and was saddened by his reluctance to open up. But she had a nagging suspicion that her daughter was to blame.

"I've been busy," Ron said shakily. When she gave him _the_ look. He quavered. "I'm scared."

"You have nothing to fear from us, Ronald," James said as he saw the sad look on his face. "Anyway, what brings you here or can I guess?"

"Guess," Nathaniel had a small smile. James and Anne looked at each other and nodded. James knew what his friend was working on. He thought he was crazy but still he supported him. Anne smiled as she saw the Nate she knew before slowly emerge from his shell. Both knew why they were there. And both knew what to say to them.

"We're in."

End of chapter

A/n: another chapter done. Trying to keep up with lags. Stay tuned.


End file.
